Infinitus Potentia
by Fireminer
Summary: Acapolypse is coming near, and so is the Genesis. On the crossroad to a new era, Ichika Shinonono is given a chance to decide Humanity's Fate: Save it, or let it be Annihilated. And this is the story of how did he get to his final decision.
1. Contents

**Contents**

* * *

_**Glossary of Terms**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Preface**_

**Act 1: Escaping from Tokyo**

**Chapter I - Chapter III**

_**Act 2: Reunion in Hong Kong**_

**Chapter IV - Chapter V  
**


	2. Glossary of Terms

**Glossary of Terms**

* * *

**A**

**Active Inertia Canceller (A.I.C)**: A system designed to negate the inertia of a moving mass. In simple terms, it stops the movement of any object the user wishes.

**Alaska Treaty**: The treaty that came into effect after the debut of the **I.S **and the **USE Civil War**, which effectively regulates the usage of IS in the military.

* * *

**B**

**Black Night**: The period of time when a fierce terraforming process occurred after the **WWIII** due to prolonged use of nuclear warheads and strategic orbital weapon. Disasters like tsunamis and earthquakes shaped the landscape into unrecognizable. The reason for this particular name is because of the ashes from various volcanoes around the world had blocked sunlight for an year, seriously unbalanced the water, carbon and nitrogen cycles, which further pushed the already-fragile modern civilization to a devolution.

* * *

**C**

**Core**: The black box of an **I.S** that allows it to function. Its surprisingly small size (only bigger than a tennis ball a bit) is archived thanks to quantum physic. The reason for having **Designated Pilot** and **Personal I.S** lies with the very nature of IS itself: possessing self evolving mechanism which is manifested only when IS is kept paired with a pilot for a prolonged time. It is considered illegal to exchange or remove the cores, due to the fact the core is a mixture of an AI and a power source.

* * *

**D**

**Designated Pilot**: Pilot of a **Personal** **I.S**. They (in most of the cases) are chosen accordingly to the attribute and personality of the **Core**.

* * *

**E**

**Extra Operation Seeker (E.O.S)**: A type of combat exoskeleton suit that predates IS. It's inferior to both **IS** and the **Unknown** in all aspects. However, their cheap prices, ease of maintenance, and the large number of units that are usually deployed make up for their weakness. Each unit is powered by Hydrogen Cells, which limited the weaponry to ballistic weapon.

**Equalizer**: The name for any kind of add-on equipment for IS beside **Preset**. They have to specially made for the IS in question, a complication made problematic since each **Core** is unique and may reject the equipment made.

* * *

**F**

**Fold-Out Armor****:** The ability for IS to configure itself to a form optimized for various roles, such as attack, defense, and mobility in an instant.

* * *

**G**

* * *

**H**

* * *

**I**

**Impact Cannon**: A cannon that compresses space and fires it as a bullet. Its specialty is that both the barrel and bullet are invisible to the naked eye.

**Infinite Stratos (I.S)**: Combat exoskeleton suit that is made to fight against the Unknown. It's humanity's most powerful weapon ever made, able to annihilate every other man-made armaments before it. The capability of IS and its **Core** is still not fully understand, even with its creators.

**Infinitus Potentia project**: The plan to mass produce **I.S **and support arsenals. This plan was started in A.D 2090, when Dr. Shinonono Tabane contacted **U.S.E** government to warn about the **Unknown** thread, as well as presented them her family's blueprints.

* * *

**K**

**K.K**: The mysterious writer of a famous Light Novel series, **A Certain Runic Menu**.

* * *

**L**

**Lutetia**: Meaning "The City of Light" in French. This was the only metropolis on Moon, an industry and finance center. However, it was destroyed in A.D 2090 because of the **Unknown**.

* * *

**M.**

**Mondo Grosso**: A Space Carrier that was designed and produced as a part of the **Infinitus Potentia** **project**. It's the first vehicle that could makes atmospheric flight, as well as travels on the sea. But its most distinctive feature is the capability to actively participate in **IS** warfare.

* * *

**N**

* * *

**O**

* * *

**P**

**Passive Inertia Control (P.I.C)**: The system that allows **IS** to accomplish extreme agility and mobility unparalleled by any conventional platform. PIC largely absorbs and negates impact shock, thus protecting the pilot and the IS from catastrophic events such as high-speed collision. It is also applied to flight assist, and coupled with gravity control technology, makes IS capable of flight and hovering.

**Personal I.S**: An **I.S** that is tailored and manufactured for a **Designated Pilot**. It's usually a prototype to mass-production models and testbed to many new technologies. However, in order to archive maximum efficiency and data output, the technologies must be appropriate to the Core's characteristic.

**Preset**: A weapon that is integrated on an **I.S** from from the beginning. It is considered a part of the armor and will evolves with it as well. Preset is different between **Core** to each other and will determinate the machine' main purpose.

* * *

**Q**

* * *

**R**

**Rapid Switch**: A technique that enables the pilot to access and switching between weapons with relative ease during battle. The ability to execute this technique requires the pilot's ability to remember the shape of the weapon, as well as their concentration.

* * *

**S**

**Shift: **Stages of evolution of an IS. Every IS starts from Default Shift, which is the the same as factory setting. When the machine has the sufficient information about its operator, the IS will evolves into 1st Shift (and in some rare cases, 2nd Shift) which suits the combat preference of the pilot.

* * *

**T**

**Third World War (WIII)**: In 2030, a computer failure in NORAD system led to to a false nuclear alarm from The People Republic of China. United State of America struck back with their own nuclear arsenal. The conflict soon turned into worldwide scale. Result of this war includes the **Black Night** and the formation of **United States of Earth**. **  
**

* * *

**U**

**United States of Earth (USE)**: The government body of humanity after **WWIII**. It's a federal republic consists of 100 States, which the capital is New York.

**Unknown**: Aliens that are attacking Earth. First encountered on the Moon in 2090, Unknown is the force behind the destruction of **Lutetia**. They are mechanical living forms, unlike us. Their technologies are superior to human's.

* * *

**V**

**Valkyrie Trace System (V.T System)**: A program developed to increase the performance of the **IS** by forcefully takes over the pilot's consciousness and mimics the movements in a database. However, prolonged use of this system could lead to mental disintegrate and identity crisis.

* * *

**W**

* * *

**X**

* * *

**Y**

* * *

**Z**

**Zenny**: **U.S.E**'s currency, one equals to 3 US Dollar before the **WWIII**.


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

"... The Knight finally gave the Dragon a kiss that seems to last forever. Scales turned into skin, thorns into hair, and he found his beloved Princess in his embrace one again. They hugged each other with, vowed to never leave another alone..."

"So what is next, Papa? Did they get marry?"

"Of course they are, Dear. Their marriage ceremony lasted for days, with the Angels blessed them and God made a rains of roses and diamonds. I was there too! I tried to drink that honey beer, but all of them just spilled onto my beard."

"... Papa, wouldn't people got hurt if diamonds rained from the sky? And you don't have a beard."

"Well... you see..."

"Your papa means snowflakes, Dear."

"Darling!"

"What is "Snowflake", Mama?"

"They are tiny piece of ice that fall from the sky during winter, like water of rain in summer. "

"Are they pretty?"

"Yes they are, Dear."

"Mama, Papa, can I come out to see snowflakes?"

"Dear, it's still summer now. You'll have to wait for a few more months until it begins snow."

"And when it is Winter, can I come out?"

"Yes, but with one condition."

"What is it, Mama?"

"That you go to bed on time. Your sister has already fallen asleep."

"But Mama, I want to hear more story! And Papa hasn't answer me about his beard!"

"That... is a long story, Dear. I will tell you tomorrow, but only if you go to sleep now. Can you do it?"

"... Yes. Good Night, Papa. Good Night, Papa."

"Sweet Dreams, my Dear!"

* * *

"Kids, they grow up so fast."

Says the man who we recognize that is the one whom the girl called "Papa". An average Japanese male, he must be exhausted, evidence by the bangs under his thick glasses.

"Yes they are, Darling. But why are you so sad?"

His wife asks while helping him to undress his lab coat. She, like her husband, looks exhausted. Her face, if not being covered by worriness, must has been really beautiful.

"It's just that... The Day is near, and I'm scare of it... We may even not survive long enough to see the our daughter departs."

He feels old, very old and powerless. The wrinkles lengthen, making his face turns into one of a senile man. But his wife's warm arms soon takes him from further despair.

"Our daughters won't be able to find a better father than you. Believe in yourself and in us."

Caressing the silky black fall, the man slowly regains his will. However, a patch of white hair hammers on his heart.

"I... I'm sorry... To make you worry like this..."

"No. It's Ok. I can make through. But her... Maybe you should talk and play with her..."

The man sits in daze for a few minutes, his brows moving closer to each other.

"... You're right. I've been too focused on one daughter, that I forget the another. Maybe I should take her to a park... No, the bombers could come in anytime. Are there any progress during the days I stay under the basement."

"Yes..." The woman's stunning purple eyes shine under a layer of water. "Kyoto... Has fallen."

"NO! How could it be?... What about him?"

"My little brother... He said that his units is going straight into the line. I try to call him, but... but..." The woman can no longer contains her emotions, and she breaks down into tears. Her husband could only offers a shoulder to cry on, patting her head, and cursing his uselessness in comforting the one that always comforts him.

"We can do it!... Our daughters can do it. They will create a world where me, you and our family will live in happiness... Our legacy will do it!"

He looks through the open window, to a faraway place, above the black clouds of waters and smoke. A place where stars shine brightly...


	4. Preface

**Preface**

Third World War (WWIII), or The War that end all Wars as people use to call it. First started as small clashes between countries, it soon bloomed into a full-scale war between world superpowers: China, America, EU, Russia,... Just after one year, one year only, and yet one third of the world population - More than 5 billion - Had vanished into oblivion because of tactical nuclear missiles, orbital bombardment and many, many more. For the first time, the term "Space Warfare" became reality. Mother Earth never be the same again, for no corner of the world were left untouched and thus bringing a fierce Terraforming process. No one know which kill people more: The War, or the Nuclear Winter that followed it. Only one fact had been confirmed: Humanity had never pushed itself so close to the verge of extinction.

After the long and bloody war, remaining shambled countries finally came into an agreement: They renounce their own government in favor of a united body, the United States of Earth (USE). Human has learnt their lesson from the bitter lost, and so it vowed to never let a similar Calamity to happen again in the future. In this united world, there are no more barrier that divided us: Race, Nationality, Language,... For the past six decades, USE has miraculously mended many wounds and scars of the world, an achievement that once seemed impossible in the past. And even more. Humanity focus turned to Space Exploration. There hasn't been an era that the scientific community advanced that fast. Begin with the first town on the Moon, by 20 years later, various settlements have been established throughout the once barren land. There are even talks about colonization Mars. The future has never look so bright like then for us.

However, it look like God has got another plan for his children. Just as we continue to advance forward, a disaster occurred: The first encounter with Extraterrestrial Specie ended up in disaster. Even today, after 8 years, many details of this accident are still shrouded in mystery. As the record go, in 2089, a scientific outpost on the Moon contacted an unknown life form. A short description of them was found in the personal diary of Dr. Orimura:

"The Unknown has humanoid figure. However, they were much bigger than the average human: The smallest in the group that we encountered is estimated to be at least 5m tall and 3m big. They wore thick metal spacesuits, with were also integrated with small thrusters that enable them to hover freely in space. A very resilient type of material was used, I may add, for they could stand directly under the scorching Sun, which could raise the temperature on the Moon to 123 degree Celsius. Their faces were hidden by masks the whole time, and they refused to remove them, so I could not confirmed whether do they have a similar facial structure to us. However, they seem to posses knowledge about us human: They could conversed with us in English, albeit in synthesized tone, presumably through a translation program..."

As these guests denied to be seen on camera, no further information of them was recorded. The only fact was acknowledged is: When the scientists who first made this astonishing discovery tried to contact the aliens again, they were slaughtered, as well as almost every men, women and children who were living on the Moon. Lutetia, the City of Light, USE's prize achievement and Humanity's symbol of union, was destroyed in the rain of ion beam. One ship no bigger than a Light Frigate Pegasus-class ship and yet they had taken 100,000 casualties with it. The last survivors were forced to leave their home for Earth, and the Parliament making a desperate choice to ensure our lives: Utilizing the remaining Nuclear Missiles to repel the alien's attack. They succeeded, but not without a price: No satellites or orbital elevators survived through the bombardment. Also, the Moon atmosphere became hazardous and no longer could support settlement.

Now, it's A.D 2097, 7 years after the nightmare. By Leaps and Bounds, we has been re-building and re-exploiting all of their space resources. However, they still haven't fully recover - Scientists forecast that it would take a decade more for human to recovered to their pre-Crisis status. The mass is still optimistic about their prospect, though, and everyone is looking forward to the upcoming century which they see that is full of nothing but hope for a brighter future.

Or is it?


	5. Chapter I

**Kakusei**

**September 27, 2097. ****The State of ****Japan****, Tokyo city**

(Pant… Pant...) "Hey, wait for me!"

"Speed up, dude! You'll never make it with this speed!" Aren't you the one who drag me to this goose chase in first place? Why me, Ichika Shinonono, an ordinary teenager can't enjoy his birthday in an ordinary fashion? I know that I turned 16 today, but after a tired week of school and part-time work, all I want to is having a day to sleep...

"What are you standing here for! Run!"

… And that's my best buddy, Dan Gotanda. He is the first friend I made when entered Middle School. Now, in High School, we still share the same class. And I'm currently taking a part-time job at the Gotanda Eatery, his family's restaurant. I usually appreciate befriending a nice and laid-back guy like him, but not in this case. He woke me up at 9.00 AM, and then drag this groggy me to who-know-where.

We continue to run for a few minutes until the sight of Tokyo Tower in front of me. Then, Dan lead me to the elevator to the top. Through the translucent wall, I could have a wide view of the city. Since the first time 7 years ago, this city still amaze me of how complex it's. Rows of skyscrapers stretching to the horizon. Several parks, waterparks, stadium and various leisure places located everywhere in the city. Tiny dots moving across the chessboard, human rushing to their destination by high-speed electric cabs or monorail trains, all work automatically. And far, far away, you could make sense of the tiny white spot that is the top of Mt. Fuji, where snow never melt even in the summer. Like all city in Japan, Tokyo is surrounded by lush green forests, where even from here, I still can see flocks of birds moving out of them. Something big is coming, enough for the birds to leave their nests.

"Why do you take me to this place, Dan? Can't I just have a quiet day for myself!"

"If you want to spend your birthday laying in the bed, then no. I won't let my best friend to turn into a man in that way. And for what the surprise is..." He chuckles. "See it for yourself!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIKA!"

"... Guys… You don't have to do this..." Waiting for me is all of my friend, wearing party hats and blowing horns. Behind them, I could see a big banter of "Congratulation to make it to your 16th year!" Yeah… Really encouraging… But I still appreciate this!

"Nonsense! You are our friend, and friends has to stay together, right?"

"But how did you get the top floor for this?"

"Do you remember Karin's father, Kazou-san? He owns the tower, and it's turned out that it's going to be closed for maintenance in a few day. However, Karin convinced her father is to lent us this for your "Manhood Ceremony"!"... That doesn't sound very good. I ask him:

"What do you mean "Manhood Ceremony"?"

"Everyone, please let the star of this show to go through!... And here it's!"

"What is here? I don't see anything beside a rope."

"And that is the ceremony: Bungee Jump from the top of Tokyo Tower!"

... Now I really regret to befriend Dan. "Can I refuse this?"

"NO!"

* * *

"At least you could had tell me what to expect!" Said Ichika while nursing his bumped head. The culprit is a metal bar that supports the tower. And his best friend, who made him go through with this bizarre event. Around him and Gotanda now, everyone have dissolved into small group, chatting with each other. The two of them stand in a corner where they have a full view of the city below. Dan just humbled his red head in an unknown melody:

"Then what is the fun in that! And beside, your sister asked me to make this for you."

"Wait... What did Tabane-nee say to you?"

"Here!" Dan wave the camera hanging on his neck. "She told me: "Please video my brother so that I could add to the shameful collection." Nothing personal, Ichika!"

"Shameful collection" - A.K.A Album of Ichika's embarrassing moment. Even now, when being afar because of an international space researching program, his sister, Tabane still found a way to blackmail him.

"Maybe I would even show it here!"

"Oh no you don't..."

"Yes I do! Hey, everyone! Do you guys want to see Ichika in diaper?"

"Give me that!... Hey!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"Come back here! Now!... Ahhh!" The tower suddenly shakes violently, making the two running boys stumbled onto each other. The lamps go off, and all the glasses are knocked over.

"What is this? Another earthquake?" After the Terraforming, the Pacific Rim is still in movement, if not even more violently. And with the location of directly over above it, Japan suffered from the full brunt. For the record, this nation suffer from more than 2000 earthquake a year, or 6 per day. However, for this carefully constructed tower to be shaken like this, it must has been a really powerful one. Or something worse...

"Hey, look!" One boy shout and point his hand to the sky. Everyone, including Dan, rush to the scopes that are used for observation. Ichika, though, suddenly has an ill feeling. It's like a pack of ants is crawling under his skin.

"What is it, Dan? Let me see!"

"Hey, don't push!"

Through the lenses, Ichika could vaguely makes sense of what seem to be… robots engaging in dogfight? A bit more closer, and he could see metal gleams under the sun, trace of exhaust fuel, and laser beams. The three similar looking gray machines is cornering the fourth one, a red one, very much bulkier-looking like the rest. Although it's larger and in a disadvantage of three to one, the crimson machine is still able to stand the ground with only two curve swords in hands.

"What could be them? Military weapons? Or are they filming a new sci-fi movie?"

"No, I have never seen anything like this before... I've no idea what those are." Ichika whispers hesitantly, holding his breath to observe the fight before him. No, he has seen those one before... When Oka-san and Otou-san were still alive...

"Infinitus... Potentia..."

"Do you think... Hey, Ichika! Earth to Ichika!" Dan waves his hand in order to wake up his friend from the day-dreaming.

"Oh, sorry! I must have spaced out. What were you saying again?" Ichika shakes his head, try to flush away the unknown blueprints and diagrams appears in his head. Although one still lingers his mind: the image of a silver, green and blue mechanical suit.

"Do you think that I should take a picture of them and sell it to a magazine? We could make tons of money with it!" Ichika unconsciously nodded his head. The abnormal armor still haunts his mind. And now, it's murmurs. Not from the confused yet excited crowd around Ichika, but something far more greater. Like standing in a stadium where everyone cry and yell uncontrollably. As Dan carefully choose a suitable position for a his picture, much more disturbing scene go through Ichika eyes:

A sea of flame... The sun becomes blurred because of the illuminate beams that passing through his eyes... Everyone die...

"Three... Two... One!" In that flash of the camera, Ichika suddenly become panic and terrified. He has an urge to scream, to flee in all cost from these. Follow his instinct, he yells:

"Everyone, GET DOWN!"

*Ka-BOOM*

The moment these words left his mouth, a giant explosion erupt. A pink beam tear through the sky, pinning the the lower part of the tower. It lean to the left, and the floor suddenly tilt to one side, bringing everyone with it. The only thing that stop them from falling to the ground below is a layer of glass. And it's creaking, meaning it won't last long.

"Ichika!" Dan shouts. One of his hand is grabbing a metal pole. "Give me your hand, now!" The Orimura desperately struggle to get a hold of his friend, but...

*rrr...RRR...Clash!*

"DAN!" The glass finally succumbed to the weigh and crash. Ichika, as well as everyone, was pulled down by gravity and the powerful wind that blows around the tower. In that moment, luckily, Ichika managed to get a hold of the bungee rope...

"Damn it!" And on the other end of it, it's Dan. With all his might, he pull the rope. But no, he can't do a thing - He isn't strong enough, that's all. Dan silently cursed himself for slacking of PE, as well as the monsters flying even closer to them. In here, he could even see the tiny horn on the crimson machine's head. For each second, the rope continue to saw off his skin, making it burn like hell. He is reaching his limit.

"Dan... Let me go. Hurry and get to a safe place!"

"NO! GET UP! ICHIKA!" Ichika finally let go of his hand...

* * *

So, this is the end, huh?...

I must agree that you're truly alive when facing death. Everything is like looking through a Kaleidoscope, which colors got stronger until your eyes got blinded by their brightness. Even the tiniest dusk is like a mirror reflecting Sun. A dreadful, yet also full of excitement feeling running through my veins. It's like a pleasant dream if you close your eyes and let the wind brushes through you. Forget everything.

But like all dream, it doesn't last long...

People says that your head is flooded with memories, dream and other stuffs when you're near death. But for me, the only thing that I still conscious of is what the blowing wind whispers to me:

What is this?...

I'm... bleeding!...

I don't want to die! Save me!...

Men, Women, Children, Families, they all scream of agony, of pain, of being tormented seeing their beloved and themself dying. And before they faded into oblivion, they all share a core thought, a lingering question:

"Why am I die? What did I do? WHY?"

And they all yearn for Revenge, for the Justice that they never have. As well as the me who knows that its short life is going to end. Slowly, the ecstasy feeling fades away, replaced by the dreaded feeling of death and powerless.

The pressure is too much for me to bear. It makes me want to cry in pain and terror. And I do cry, silently in my mind, for all energy seems has left me. I fell... numb. The freezing sensation running upward from my feet, through my spiral, creeping through every neuron in my brain. Aghhh! It hurt!... I try to shut it down, but the red waves, they are corroding... no, more like plunging me into the depth of Hell with the victims!

... But in that moment, a crystal clear voice, like a lucid note in this disorder symphony, echos through my heart and sooths my pain:

"To Be, or Not To Be?"

"To Be!" And I found myself consumed by Light...

* * *

It has been a hard day for her. The Unknown's unexpected assault, and now she finds himself surrounded by three of them. The city is in ruin, and nothing she could do to help its citizens.

However, no matter how much she wants to deny it, she loves this battle. The sudden rush of Adrenalin makes her world clearer, but narrower. It's like squinting the eyes, only focus on the danger that she is facing. Gazing into death somehow makes her feels... alive. But also, it's a chance for her to let out of the agony, the hatred that have piled up for all these years.

("These monsters, they're such a pain to deal with!")

She has to give them that. These alien machines are like reptiles with long tails, short arms and muscled legs. Four of its limbs have fangs like lion, and two wings sprout from its back only increase the beastly appearances. They are like ancient creatures stepping from the myth, wyverns in gray armors.

Two of them try to flank her, while the third gives them cover by constantly fires beams from the palms. Although their skill is far behind her, but it's evidence that her trusted [Uchigane Custom] can't follow them. Every time her twin katanas find a way near them, they just doge them and move faraway, before repeating the process. And because of her below-average aiming ability, she can't use her beam gun to shot down these fast and well coordinated targets.

*SWOOP!*

One of the Unknown begins a frenzy combo of slashes. While the [Absolute Defense] system won't give up that easily, she could sees the "Shield" meter is dropping steadily.

("Got to make an open!")

She dashes, clamping the attacker between her two swords and flies away from the other. Forgetting the beams that grazing behind her, she continues to accelerate. The beast struggles to get out, but it can't escape such an iron grip. And when it get to the perfect point...

"Hi-YAH!"

... She unleashes slashes after slashes after slashes. Pieces by pieces, the Unknown is chopped away. Finally, like a ballet dancer, she spins around in a perfect arc - quite a feat, consider the bulkiness of her machine - and her sole hammers upon the monster's abdomen. A roundhouse kick that sends her target straight to the ground.

("One down, two to go.")

Luckily, when she turns around, her lightning reflection makes her able to dodge - in a hair length - crimson beams that aim straight to her.

('That is close!... Wait!")

The remaining Unknown turn their head to the direction of her gaze. The cause of her and their interest is a particular ball of light, which is slowly floating toward the ground.

("Could it be?...)

But before she could do anything, her enemies has turned their pursuit to that unidentified object.

* * *

Tokyo Tower has totally collapsed with a loud explosion. The metal has been twisted, cracked, melted. Several holes is carved through it. Debris from the tower and from other building fly everyone, blocking the blue sky and replace it with a desert-yellow dome. Its weight help to bring down the whole block surrounds it. Nothing is left of the one proud tower that is the beacon of Tokyo.

But what is more astonishing is the existence that is slowly descending. Simply say, it's the perfect example of what you would expect of a machine coming from some sci-fi movie. It's like an armor, a very bulky armor with oversize body parts. Separate plates are put on the pilot body: On the chest, ribcage, legs, arm. However, they don't cover the whole body, but left out some exposed parts throughout the figure. The outer layer of metal is painted in a dark silver. Silver particles that are let out from the shoulder and legs thrusters - more like really short wings - look like dancing flames from afar. It also has sharp nails, too. However, the most imitating feature is the head: A mask that covers both of the eyes, sprouting over to form a pair of horns. Above it is a crest that is glowing in a mysterious green. From the first looks, everyone could say that this not a machine of Peace, the marriage between War and Science.

The moment that white machine touches its feet to the ground, one bright beam flashes through the sky. In that split second, the armor swiftly dodged it. Turning the head upward, it spots the two machines from before, missing one. They then land onto the solid ground, clumsier and much less gracefully compare to their target. But the killing intent is no mistaken. Their tails are wagging in excitement for death to their target. A perfect match to the humanoid machine, a battle that reminds people of the age angels waving war with devils.

The three machines take time to observe each other, the beasts encircle the angel. Then, the two beasts raise their hands in tandem, and then...

*CHIU! CHIU! CHIU!*

... Their enemy is nowhere near their shot. But still unfazed, they unleash shots after shots, raining the destructive beams toward the silver one. This cat and mouse game continues for a few minutes. The angel is like a blur before the barrels of their guns. However, he slowly finds himself cornered to the pile of debris, step by step.

"CALCULATING RESPOND MEASURE... NO WEAPON IN INVENTORY"

"Here, take this!"

From above, the pilot of the crimson machine yells. She hurls toward the angel a small metal cylinder.

"IDENTIFY WEAPON... BEAM SABER"

*CLING!"

From the object, a yellow blade materialized.

("Good luck, Ichika. Don't die.")

She then flies away to the collapsed tower, in search of the survivor.

And the angel. Without hesitate, he lunges toward his enemies.

*WHOOPS!*

One of the beast disappears in a loud explosion. Without delay, the angel jumps toward another machine, intending to cleave through another beast just like how it did with the first. However, its enemy also quickly parries the attack with what seem to be a beam sword from the palm. Then, the beast retaliates, using its other hand in a straight vertical slash, the claws gleaming like pain, diving with a force that could cut through even hard metal

*DING!*

The moment the claw touch his armor, it bounces back, producing a sound that is similar to a deep-tone bell. The whole duel continues for a few minutes, with both side no doubt try to cut each other into pieces. But the angel finally get an advantage. After a mighty slash that send the beast staggering, it activates the thrusters again, crashing both it and the beast to a wall.

*CLANG!*

*ROOARRRRrrrrrr..."

The brassy noise of metal impacted to each other, followed by an inhuman shrill could be heard even from afar. The angel step away, and under him is the crushed form of the beast, its eyes slowly fade away. The remained try to move away, but on the first step, it slumps to its feet and then falling backward, showing the unconscious and maskless face of Ichika.

* * *

"Ik… Ik-kun..."

Heaven must be really close to us, for if it isn't, then why is the angel is so similar to his dear old sister? Down to these distinctive purple orbs...

"Ichika Shinonono, WAKE UP!"

Oh wait… Ichika isn't dead yet! He slowly open his eyes. Sweats roll on his dirt and oil covered body. A sudden pain surges through him, but also helps him clearing the mind. Luckily, Ichika could no longer hear the yelling

"Ik-kun, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… Tabane-nee, is that really you? But how…"

"I'm here, your nee-chan is here." The woman pulls her brother on a tight hug, full of love and concern. Ichika use his armored hand to stroke his sister's face. The cold sensation of steel make her shivers a bit. Yes, this is no other than Ichika's sister, Tabane Shinonono. Just like last time the boy saw his only sibling, Tabane still wearing her usual lab-coat, together with a pair of headphones. Tabane's long purple hair is being sprinkled with a layer of white dusk. The eyes of her, behind the beautiful and rare violet shade, is brimming with tears.

"Tabane-nee, what is going on?"

"No time to explain. Let's go, Ik-kun!" Tabane grab Ichika arm, but he forcefully pull it back.

"No, Tabane-nee… What am I?"

"An [Infinite Stratos] pilot." Tabane answer after a minute of hesitation.

"Wha… What is [Infinite Stratos]?"

"[Infinite Stratos], or [I.S], are Exoskeleton Suits made for the purpose of combat the Unknown."

"You mean these Aliens?"

"Yes. Ik-kun, you must understand, conventional weapons won't work with them. Only IS may stand a chance."

"... And you make them?"

"I've known for 7 years that the Unknown will strike at us again, sooner or later. And so I contacted the Government and started this project."

"Then… Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you lie to me that you have been researching about space?"

"I… IS is designed for space exploration. At least that was what Oka-san intended."

"Oka-san? You don't mean..."

"I found various notes and blueprints of IS in her computer. Maybe it's because that you're her son that [Albus] choose you."

"[Albus]?"

Tabane uses her hand to brush the crest on Ichika's helmet. A letter "I" - Latin Number of One - glows under her palm.

"That is your IS' name, "Albus", or "White" in Latin. Oka-san designed it herself." Ichika's brain is now slowly digesting the information. So his late mother, and now his sister is creating powerful armor to combat Alien, and somehow, he has got a part in this war. How the heck did he find his way into this mess?

"Ik-kun...Are you alright?" Tabane is the first one to break the heavy silence that have casted down between the two siblings.

"... No..." Ichika runs his hand on his body. The armor, it's pulsing underneath the outer metal layer. Inside this suit, it's make him feels warm and comfy. He could senses the world much more clearly now. The migraine from before is over, replaced by a much more calming feeling. It's like he is in the his everyday Zen. The only unpleasant thing that he's suffering is dizziness. So sleepy...

"I sorry… Please understand, Ik-kun, I do all of this for you!"

"I know, but... just give me a minute..." Without any further word, [Albus] rockets toward the tip of the fallen tower, much to Tabane's sadness and guilt.

* * *

"Dude...What are you?"

This certainly not Dan's day. First, the party got crashed. Second, aliens attack, and his life is hanging on the edge. No, literally, for he could feel his hands are slowly slipping from the metal pole.

And third, his best friend is wearing some sort of mechanical armor like these monsters. From here, Ichika is like an angel without any merit.

"I... don't know... Let's just get you out of here."

"Right... Watch out, Ichika!"

The one invader machine that missing from the group before suddenly appears behind the duo. It's armor has been chipped away by a large chunk, revealing the electronic components inside. One of its arm is broken, but the normal one rises up, ready to be fire a deathly beam. However, before the crimson beam even has a chance to leave the barrel...

*WHHOOSS!*

... the gray machine is cut down. A swords pierces through it, then swiftly chop it into two. The Unknown turn into a giant fireball, and through the flame, Ichika could see another delusion, an armor that is fierce red like the rising sun. It vanishes mysteriously just like how it appears, though.

"Hey, Ichika, I'm still here!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ichika carefully taking his friend's hand, and guides Dan to ride him on his back.

"Hey, stop moving! It's hard to control this machine!"

"It should be a girl, not a man like me for you to carry like this. Unless you're homo..."

"One more word and I will drop you."

The trip continue for a few seconds in silence until Dan continue:

"OH SHIT! Is that our block, Ichika?" He points his index finger to a smoke column on the left of them.

"... It's true. It's our home..." Once again, despair and powerless swells inside Ichika. And so does Dan.

"Damn! Mother and Ran it's Ok, but Grandpa..."

A few days before, Dan's mother and little sister has departed from Tokyo to visit their distance relatives. The only one remains at home is his grandfather, Gen. And from the shamble view of Tokyo that they could see upon here, it's unlikely for the old man with Rheumatism could survive this. But still...

"I have to get home, now!"

"No, it's too dangerous! These monsters, they aren't human! They will kill you on spot!"

"But I still have to help Grandpa!... Hey, can you go with me? You can fight them with this armor, right? Please, Ichika!"

"Yes, but... Ok, I will go with you."

"Absolutely unallowable!" The voice of Tabane boomed from Ichika's headphones, which make Ichika startle and almost drop his buddy.

"But Tabane-nee..."

"These two Unknown that you just have fought, they are just grunts. And even so, Tokyo is now crawled with them, each with the ability to wipe out an entire platoon of trained soldiers. You're simply very lucky to survive them on your first encounter, Ik-kun! Come back now, and..."

"No! Tabane-nee, I'm not a soldier, so don't order me!"

"Yes, you aren't a soldier, but you're also my little brother. So listen to me."

"I'm not a kid anymore! I turned 16 today! Please, Tabane-nee, please let me help Dan! I'll be careful!... And the sword! I must get it!"

"Do you really need it?" But Tabane has already known the answer.

"Yes! That it the only thing that Otou-san left us! Dan's house is near us, so it will be Ok, I promise!"

For a few minutes of hesitation, the older Shinonono then finally gives up:

"... Fine! But be careful! And I want a full-body massage as a compensation!"

"Sure thing, Tabane-nee!" Ichika's mouth opens into a small grin. Well, at least something never change…

* * *

"Isn't it too risking to let him wanders the city like this?"

The mysterious horned machine from before shuts down its thrusters and land next to Tabane. However, the woman's eyes continue to look after her brother and his friend's figures that is getting smaller and smaller onto the horizon.

"Orimura-san, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

The red IS dematerialized, revealing a girl about Ichika's age. She wears some sort of full body pilot suit, but much more enclosed compare to normal jet fighter suit. The long, silky black hair tied neatly into a ponytail by a green ribbon with black stripes. On be the center of this beautiful and serene face is a pair of dark blue eyes. In contrast to her soft, tender voices, these globes are radiating an aura of strictness, courage, a hardness that remind people of tempered steel.

"Could you please follow Ik-kun for me?"

"... Leave it to me." And with that, like the passing breeze, the little girl vanished. Tabane simply turns around and starting to walk through the destructed zone, her blouse flaps with the hostile wind.


	6. Chapter II

**Through the shambled city**

Tokyo, capital of the State of Japan. Even after the formation of USE, merged nations still insist to keep their original name: Britain, America, France,... A reminiscence of Nationalism, perhaps? Maybe, but for now, Tokyo is considered one of the most modern city on the Earth. Its Prosperity is compared to New York, History to Beijing, Glamor to Paris, and Speed to none - An epitome of a Metropolitan. On a normal day, millions of people flows through the complex net of roads, subways and tunnels. Everyone is mingling with businesses, or seeking pleasure in uncountable ways. And even more, it's billions of billions of Zenny that is this city's veins and blood. You could find everything legal, and (almost) everything illegal in Tokyo, provide that you've got the resources. Life moving in the speed of Light.

However, make no mistake, Tokyo is far more than a Financial and Leisure center. After Third World War, many world heritage sites were either destroyed beyond restoration, or lotted. Luckily, this city remained mostly intact. And thus the capital of Japan is one of a few place that is culturally guarded to the maximum extend. Pagodas, Temples, Houses, even Trees are placed under protection by the State Government. Every night, walking through the half-light and half-dark old streets, you could get the image of an ancient Japan, an isolated country with its distinctive cultural, unlike anywhere in this world. And in the center of it, candle lights still shine in the Imperial Palace every night, like the great days when the Empires of the Rising Sun thrives on the world. Next to the City of LED is the City of Paper Lantern. The Keeper of an almost extincted past.

But not today. For the day chess pieces fell has come. From here, on his wings, Ichika could see nothing but death and decay. The city that has been nurtured by the hands of generations, now is a statue of men's agony and their conqueror's power. A statue that was built by shambles and bodies that were pulverized by the Ion beams. The sky is pained by the sickly red shade of flames. Ichika's sensitive nose picks up the stinks of burning rubber and charcoaled human flesh. It makes him wants to throw out his entire dinner last night, and even the meal before it.

"Damn these Bastard!"

Dan curses behind his ears. He also shares Ichika's sentimental, giving out a furious looks to the destruction scene below.

"Ichika, are we getting there yet?"

"It's hard to tell direction in this mess, but I think we are close. That is our school over there... OUR SCHOOL!"

Ichika's and Dan's high school is now nothing more than a pile of bricks and broken glass.

"What have they done to our school! God, these monsters..."

The boys' anger have raised to an all high level. All they want now is to avenge for the people that has died because of this. However, Ichika and Dan still remember that they still have an important mission to do. And that makes them frustrated to no end.

"... Hey, what is all about this freaking armor?" Dan motions to the suit that Ichika is wearing, curiousness all over his face.

"I don't know…. Tabane-nee said that it's called [Infinite Stratos], and my Oka-san designed this [Albus]."

"Wait... Your mother made this? Then your sister must be…"

"She lied to me, Dan." Ichika sighs. "It's not her fault, I know. But she could have had told me about this."

The silence continues for a few minutes until Dan speaks:

"Hey, I could see our block from here. Looks! It's your house!" He points to a pile of rubble. Ichika could make sense of a leafless-apple tree that is planted on his backyard. Around the still standing tree, the ground is litted with debris of his collapsed home.

"Hope it's Ok…" Ichika mumbles before slowly descends on the ground. Taking a good look, he could see the road is filled with holes, upside down vehicles, and even in some place, asphalt melted because of the laser beams.

Without hesitation, Ichika dive into the pile of bricks. Within a minute, he finally find what he is looking for. The boy hurriedly layers of black silk covered a long, straight object.

"... At least it's safe."

"What is it, Ichika?"

The boy is now holding... more like cradling what seems to be a sword. When Ichika slowly and reverently draws it out from the simple wooden sheath, light seems to be poured out from the shining blade.

"This…" Ichika dematerializes his armor, revealing the slender fingers that running through the sword. "... is my family heirloom." He swings it into a perfect circle. The force of it and the sound of wind being cut could be feel by Dan, meters away from Ichika. "Yawarakai-Te, Masamune's masterpiece."

"You don't mean... I remember that the Tender Hands is a Katana in legend, not a Tsurugi."

Dan is right to point that out, for the sword that Ichika is swinging, it doesn't have the trademark curve of a Katana. Instead, it's a straight, two-edged sword that remind people of a Chinese's Jian without the guard.

"Yes... But the legend is wrong. Masamune made this sword as a symbol of goodness. A tool that tender the skin of people, not cleaves through their flesh." Ichika continues to move his sword in such a natural and powerful manner that could be compared to a dragon waving its tail, or an eagle gilding on its wings. Dan's eyes are hypnotised with each of his friend's move.

"Awesome…" He secretly praises the swordsman, as Ichika performs a swift thrust - a sure-kill move to his invisible enemy.

"That means... That legend is real?

"Correct! It's true that the competition between Masamune and Muramasa did take place... But let's leave that for another day." Ichika finishes his dance by removing the imagine spilled blood on his sword, then returns it to his left hand - A wonderful demonstration of Iaido. His body baths on the gold-and-red rays of the setting sun. The boy's breath is still normal, and no drop of sweat is visible. For a few moments, Dan has seen another side of his carefree friend.

"I'll tell you the story later. Let's find your grandfather first." Ichika talks while folding the sword into the black cloth again. Dan is suddenly pulled out of his trace.

"O... Ok."

* * *

"Is this my house?" Says a staggering Dan. "Shock" wouldn't be the right word. In front of him is the half-burned panel of "Gotanda Eatery" written in Kanji. Nothing remained of the once bustling restaurant.

"Damn…" Ichika curses, his punch raises to the air. This place is even attached to him more than his own home. "Dan… Are you Ok?"

"N… No… But where is Grandpa?"

To answer for his question, a small groan comes from under the rubble.

"GRANDPA!" With his bare hands, Dan digs through all the debris, never minding the cuts and gashes on his skin. With Ichika's help, he gets the job done after a few minutes.

"Grandpa, are you fine?" The old man uses his creased hands to stroke his grandson's face. He is too tired to even breath, not even to say something.

("He is going to die!")

Ichika puts his index and middle finger on the old man's neck.

"His pulse is very weak. We have to get Gen-dono to somewhere else!"

"But where?"

"Somewhere that he could get medical attention. Hurry, we must go now! Put him onto my shoulder!"

"Can you fly with two people on your back?"

"Don't know. It will have to make it!"

But before Ichika has the chance to active [Albus], a red beam passes through him in a hair length.

*BOOM!*

"Not now!" Standing in front of the human now are the Unknowns, most of them are the wyverns that Ichika encountered earlier. But what catches his eyes is a particular humanoid machine. It's painted black with outline of white and beige. It has 2 wings, split into six separate binders which spread around the back into a narrowed circumference. Similar bones also appear on the arms. It's really similar to [Albus]'s build, except the canine-like chin and the long tail wagging behind. The topaz eyes flash, eager for blood. Ichika suddenly remembers a picture from a book about Egypt that he saw long ago. But unlike statutes of the God of Death, Anubis, dark miasma is being emitted from every part of this monster's body.

"Get Gen-dono and run, Now!" Dan immediately grabs his grandfather to hide behind an upside-down car on the sideways.

The humanoid Unknown, which seemed to be the leader of this pack, points its long staff on Ichika. The remaining surround him in a circle. But they don't attack right away. They are awaiting their leader to strike the first hit. Ichika feels himself like a sheep, being surrounded by a group of hungry wolves. Pushing away the fear, Ichika activates [Albus], and once again, the warmness of the armor welcomes him.

"I don't know who you are, but what you did to this city and its people is unforgivable."

Ichika opened his sword and charging directly into the leader. The Devils, it sluggishly raises its staff to parry his attack. Then, it laughs.

*KHA! KHA! KHA!*

It sounds like a cross between a choke, a howl and metals clashing each other. It makes Ichika shivering. Not just because of the beastly cackle, but also the immense power behind this monster. Only two people has ever done that to his first slash - one is death, and another is missing. It's an insult to both of them. Angered by this, Ichika unleashes a powerful uppercut. But his target parries it again. Another combo, another warded.

Flashing before Ichika's eyes now is the full scripture of his family's teaching of the sword. Every slash, every cut, every thrust is capable of killing, and still grateful enough to be mistaken for an offering dance to the Gods. But none work. The Devil nullifies every single one of them. Its movements is surprisingly slacking, to the point of it might not be bothered by him. And yet [Albus]'s sword couldn't even get close to it. Sweets begin to trickles down onto Ichika's neck.

("He is screwed!")

Thinks a panic Dan. It looks like that the Devil has done playing with Ichika. It twirled the staff and begins to exchange blows with its enemy. The monster moves with an astonishing speed that it seems like a blur is dancing , taunting and fighting the boy. Its weapon is a part of its limb, moving like a praying snake, waiting for Ichika's smallest mistake. The swordmaster, from an offensive position, now has to defends for his life. For each moves, Ichika's hand is getting weaker and weaker.

"HI-YAH!"

In an desperate attempt, Ichika throws himself forward, making a stab that is in a similar manner to what has Dan seen before. But the lance is like a whip, wraps around his sword arm.

*CLANG!*

In his life, Dan has never heard any scarier sound than that: Ichika's beam saber drops to the hard ground. The pilot of [Albus] is brought to his knees. But no, Dan is wrong, for the Devil then speaks, a voice that would echoed throughout his darkest nightmares for years to come.

"Die."

And its spear thrusts straight through Ichika's heart…

* * *

Not again…

I one more time find myself lying on a blank space. It's empty, devoid of everything except one…

"You are awake?"

No ways…

"Orimura…Chifuyu? Why are you here?"

"I'm not the "Chifuyu" that you're talking about." The woman shakes her head, a hint of curious behind it. But she is like a splitting image of my childhood friend, only older… and a woman.

"Then who are you?"

She raises her left hand high, and in a flash, the Devil is standing in her place. It points its spear toward me.

"No… No…"

"Tell me boy… What is your name?" I could feel the cold metal poking on my throat. Fear, still an unfamiliar feeling to me, invades my body and mind.

"Ichika… Shinonono…"

"Ah!" The monster is dumbstruck. Its yellow eyes narrow themself, sending a piercing gaze that wants to see everything inside my mind.

"It seems that fate is true... Very well… We will meet again."

"Hey! Am I dead yet? The last thing I remember is that your spear going through my chest."

And it still hurt like hell.

"Not quite. Your friend is coming. I presume that is your friend."

The voice is also the same as Orimura-san, too, but much more colder.

"Then.. Who are you?"

"We're known as "The Unknown" to you Homo Sapiens. But call me… [Niger]... Farewell."

The world turns pitch black again…

* * *

...

"Ichika!"

"Ik-kun!"

"Tabane-nee!" Ichika finds himself stripped of the usual shirt and pant, instead wearing a white gown. One of his arm is connected with a bag that is constantly dripping a sickly yellow liquid. He feel sick.

"I was so worry, Ik-kun." Tabane wraps her arms around Ichika. She is like a tight blanket to him now, shielding him from all the pain and worry of this world. Somehow, that makes Ichika remembers to a far, far ago time…

"Phew! That is close!" Dan uses his fingers to wipe out the sweet. "I thought that you wouldn't get through."

"How long has I slept?"

"A day." That explains the bangs under Dan's and Tabane's eyes. They must have been staying awake in fear of Ichika's health.

"Gen-dono… Where is he?" Ichika's mouth tastes like metal, and it's hard for his bruised lips to say the whole sentence.

"Grandpa is Ok. Lucky for us, his wounds are not very deep." Dan points to the left of Ichika, which through the white curtain, he could see the shadow of the old man's sleeping peacefully.

"But how am I… Alive? That woman… She ra a spear through me." Ichika traces his fingers on his chest. He can't feel his heartbeat. What has happened?

Tabane tighten her arms around his waist. Her voice choked with tears:

"Ik-kun…. If not for Houki… You would have died!" Now, she buries her head deep into her brother's chest, crying as hard as she could. "I has to… replaced your heart… with a Core…"

The boy could feel the coldness of Shinigami running through his spines. Ichika immediately rips his gown to two. And what he sees nearly makes him passes out again:

In the left side of his chest, an unknown metal cylinder was placed. Pure white light coming out of the translucent lid. Underneath his skin, the pulses, it lighten up from time to time, showing the liquid that is running in it.

"Who… am I now?"


End file.
